Morphine
by RenaYumi
Summary: [oneshot] 'But he was being a big baby, so the doctor gave him some morphine.'


**Morphine**

A/n: This is inspired by a true story. It happened to me after my friend hurt his ankle. Dedicated to Jeni for getting all the wrong impression about everything I write, and to Paige for freaking out laughing at just the thought. Thanks girls.

* * *

**I **was going to throttle him. Honestly, was it so difficult to just show up on time? I was promised a sparring match in the park at nine at night, and I was to be there and not be late. We both had some steam to blow off and we were both well overdue for a workout. _I _was fifteen minutes early. _He_ didn't show up. I was at the park until nine forty-five when I decided maybe I should call him and give him a chance to explain why I was still standing at the park an hour after I had arrived. He didn't answer, and I went home. I slammed the door on the way in, even more frustrated than when I left. This, however, was the tip of the iceberg. I went to bed after a quick shower and immediately fell unconscious. At _three in the morning_ my cell phone went off. The only reason I answered it was due to the fact that Ulrich's name came up on the screen, and I had a few choice words to say to him. 

Snatching the phone off the floor, I opened it and pressed the cold plastic to my ear.

"_What?" _I hissed quietly. There was a short silence and then a giggle.

"Yumi?" He sounded.. spacey..

"Yes?" I snapped. Another giggle.

"I was playing soccer," he said proudly. I stared at the ceiling in disbelief. He ditched me to play soccer?

"You.. played soccer."

"Uh huh. I flew!" Flew?

"Ulrich are you high?" I could hear something shuffling around and then silence again. "Ulrich?"

"I was playing soccer," he said again. This was strange, and he was starting to creep me out.

"You said that."

"Uh huh, and I was _running." _You've got to be kidding me.

"Usually you do."

"No listen! I was playing soccer with Odd and Theo and Anthony and I was _running… I was running,"_ He left the sentence unfinished and took a deep breath.

"What happened?"

"I tripped over Odd's skateboard!"

"I thought you were playing soccer?"

"'Kay, so Jim turned on the sprinkler-y things on the field so we played in the parking lot. I was _running_.. And I was _running,_ and, and I tripped over Odd's skateboard! And I flew!" He carried out the last vowel of 'flew' in a high-pitched way. "I ricocheted off. A. Van. It was _parked!_" Amazing. He hit a parked van.

"Is that why you didn't show up?"

"I was _running! _I ricocheted off a van into the street. Odd _saved my life!_"

"Are you alright? Where are you?" He laughed obnoxiously.

"My dorm. I hurt my ankle when I .. I was playing soccer. I was _running-_" Oh, this was just to much.

"And you hit a van."

"Yes! I tripped over a skateboard and _flew!_ The doctor said I should be ok though." Doctor?

"Doctor? You went to the hospital? Are you sure you're ok?"

"_Yumi!"_ he said exasperated. "I was _running-"_

"Where's Odd?" I asked. Honestly, I couldn't take this anymore.

"Odd? He played soccer with me. I tripped over his skateboard."

"Yes, I know. Where is he?" More shuffling and then a sigh.

"He said if I got out of bed again he'd sprain my other ankle." So he sprained his ankle. "I ricocheted off the van!"

"Yes, I know. Ulrich? I'm going to hang up now, ok? I want you to go to bed." He laughed into the phone.

"Ok, Yumi! Remind me to tell you tomorrow about how I was _running-"_ No sooner had I hung up the phone, I was dialing Odd's number. When he finally picked up after six rings, I could hear him yawning.

"Hello?"

"Odd? It's Yumi. What happened to Ulrich?"

"Oh, hi. He sprained his ankle, why? And what _time _is it?" I really needed some different friends.

"He called me just now and said he ricocheted off a van into the street after tripping over your skateboard and you saved his life," I said rather dryly.

"He called you? He's all high on morphine! I didn't even know he could use his phone."

"Morphine? Odd! What happened?" There was the sound of a door being shut and then another one.

"Jim wanted to water the field and kicked us off so Theo and Ulrich suggested we play in the staff parking lot and use the two opposite drive-ways as goals. Ulrich was being all… _him-like_ and took off after shot while looking behind him, tripped over my skateboard, twisted his ankle and sort of flew into a van. He rolled over and landed in the street and there were some cars coming but he was too busy blubbering over his ankle so I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him onto to grass. It's only sprained, but he was being a big baby, so the doctor gave him some morphine." I took the phone away from my ear and stared at it.

"He's high on morphine," I stated in disbelief.

"Yes, high as a kite. That's why I slept in Jeremie's room. He wouldn't shut up." I could not believe this.

"He didn't show up to spar because he was doped up on morphine. Because you guys were playing soccer in a parking lot and he tripped over a skateboard." There's a nifty little recap for anyone who was completely lost. "No one called me because?" I asked.

"Sorry, Yumes. We didn't know he was suppose to spar with you or we would have called and saved him from later punishment," he teased. It was too early for teasing from him.

"I'm going to go to bed now, Odd." Sometimes, even though saving the world made us seem a bit more mature, I did have to stand back remember that we were all still teens, and they were still boys. Apparently, that also meant they were going to be hit nonmoving cars. Rolling over, I chucked my mobile back to the ground and tried to sleep. Ugh. I could use a shot of morphine myself.


End file.
